No era una cita
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Alfred siempre había sabido que Arthur podía ser impresionante, sólo era cuestión de que él quisiera demostrarlo.


**Titulo:** No era una cita.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Claim:** Reino Unido / Estados Unidos  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Resumen:** Alfred siempre había sabido que Arthur podía ser impresionante, sólo era cuestión de que él quisiera demostrarlo.  
**Notas:** El año pasado Oasis dio un concierto en el verano, las fechas de Londres fueron el 7 y 9 de Julio. En la historia Arthur y Alfred asistieron al concierto del día 7.  
La canción a la que se refiere Alfred es "Stop Crying Your Heart Out", una de mis favoritas, por cierto.  
No es un fic por el cumpleaños de Alfred ni nada así, sino simplemente algo que nació después de que esa canción se repitiera varias veces en mi reproductor -.-

* * *

Alfred tomó el teléfono después del tercer timbrazo, era Sábado por la mañana y lo único quería hacer era dormir hasta pasado el medio día, sin molestarse en ocultar el tono de sueño, contesto de mal humor.

—¿Q' q'res? —su voz salió como un sonido gutural amortiguado por todas las colchas que lo cubrían.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Alfred, levántate! —gritó la voz entrecortada al otro lado del alta voz. Al reconocer tanto la voz, como el sonido al borde del llanto, el estadounidense se levantó de golpe de la cama, casi cayéndose en el proceso.

—A-Arthur, ¿qué sucede?, ¿estás bien? —pregunto nervioso y preocupado, temiendo que algo hubiese sucedido—, ¿Dónde estás? —si bien el británico no sonaba ebrio, esa aún era una posibilidad. Después de todo era Julio, y en ese mes Alfred podía esperar cualquier cosa.

No recibió una respuesta inmediata, por lo que su preocupación aumento.

—Arthur, ¿to-todo está bien? —lo más probable es que el británico estuviese tan ebrio que ni si quiera pudiera hablar con claridad.

—Uh, sí, eso creo. Estoy afuera de tu casa, ¿te molestaría mucho abrir la puerta? Llevo tocando el timbre un buen rato…

—¿Eh?... Ah, claro, ¡ya voy! —gritó antes de colgar y pararse a abrirle sin molestarse en ponerse ropa adecuada, además, no iba del todo desnudo.

La fiesta de Alfred había pasado hacia tan solo dos días y Arthur no había asistido, como era usual. Así que cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a un Arthur en perfectas condiciones, vestido con mezclilla y tenis, por no mencionar la sonrisa que le adornaba la faz.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el británico tras unos segundos, Alfred aún embobado se hizo a un lado.

—Uhm… ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo el estadounidense, agregando casi de inmediato—. No es que me moleste, en lo absoluto, simplemente que… no es usual en ti llegar a visitar sin avisar, y tampoco es normal que vengas a verme sin motivo, ya sabes…

Alfred miró una vez más el atuendo de Arthur. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla negros, con tenis del mismo color y una camiseta blanca, encima llevaba una chaqueta roja de cuadros, realmente se veía bien.

—Ah eso… pues, veras, es una historia muy divertida —comenzó con nerviosismo, mirando hacia la televisión apagada—. Compré estos boletos para Oasis, ¿los conoces? Son muy buenos, realmente geniales, son míos. Bueno, ellos darán un concierto mañana en la noche en Londres, entonces pensé que… tal vez —y se detuvo, tomando aire repetidas veces—. Iba a invitar a Portugal, pero entonces… se me ocurrió que como no te di nada en tu cumpleaños, ya sabes… tal vez tú quisiera ir al concierto. No lo sé, en realidad si no vienes no me importa.

—¿Mañana en Londres? —preguntó Alfred, su mente trabajando a mil por hora.

—Uh, sí. Pero como ya te dije, no importa si no quieres venir, Portugal siempre ha sido mejor opción y…

—¿Son ellos los que cantan, "you'll never change what's been and gone"? —Arthur asintió una vez—. ¡Genial! Bueno, no es que haya escuchado mucha música de ellos, pero esa es buena.

Arthur lo miró, como si quisiera decirle "¿Irás o no?" Más no fue necesario hacerlo una vez que Alfred salió corriendo a ponerse algo presentable. Tras varios minutos de pelear con la tostadora para hacerse un desayuno-almuerzo decente, de haber arrojado descuidadamente a una maleta las primeras prendas de ropa limpia que encontró y tras gritarle a Tony que saldría durante unos días, Alfred estaba listo.

—Sabes, ni si quiera sé si habrá boletos para Londres hoy —dijo una vez que habían llegado al aeropuerto, Arthur le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa arrogante—. Oh, espera, tú no traes equipaje… tú, ¡eres perverso Arthur!

Arthur sacó un par de boletos de avión, como si desde antes hubiese sabido la respuesta del estadounidense. Antes de abordar el avión, Alfred insistió en tomarse una fotografía, así que mientras buscaba una posición cómoda y cerca de Arthur, aprovechó la ocasión de ver tan distraído al británico.

—Sabes, la próxima vez que quieras invitarme a salir… puedes enviar un texto, aunque siempre es halagador e impresionante que cruces el atlántico sólo para pedirme una cita —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, Arthur se sonrojó a más no poder al verse descubierto, y Alfred sonrió ampliamente cuando el flash de la cámara se disparó.

Durante la noche del concierto, Arthur estaba realmente emocionado, y parecía incluso más joven, y no sólo por la ropa que lucía. Alfred pensó que ambos se veían impresionantes, después de todo el era un héroe y los héroes eran impresionantes por naturaleza, pero Arthur era su novio y tenía cierta genialidad que Alfred no podía negar, y esos pases VIP simplemente eran una confirmación.


End file.
